Inazuma Eleven Alphabet
by mochi and bunnies
Summary: Who knew the IE Cast had their own alphabet? Or the GO and Chrono Stone cast too? And what's with Gouenji, along with Toramaru and their habit of recording everything related to their alphabet? Possibly for reasons unknown or they're just crazy...? :DDD Changed summary cause I was in a hurry when I posted this LOL...
1. A: Aliens

**A/N: It's hard to come up with good fanfic ideas nowadays...and I'm under pressure right now...*facepalm*..so anyway, this fic is is something I came up before and I saw a few fics that are like this in other fandoms XD so now...disclaimer~**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5, so I don't own them...obviously~**

**Let us start!**

* * *

**~A in the Inazuma Eleven Alphabet stands for Aliens~**

* * *

"HELP ME HIROTO! ! !"

Hiroto turned around to see his best friend running at him, shouting out his name repetitively and calling for help. Midorikawa hugged Hiroto tightly and started to shake in fright, allowing his friend to question why he was acting like this.

"W-Well, THERE'S AN ALIEN IN THE ORPHANAGE!" Midorikawa yelped, his eyes turning watery and snot appearing from his nose, making the red head look at him in half disgust and half concern.

Hiroto laughed at him, "Midorikawa, why would an ALIEN, be in Sun Garden. They don't exist, right?"

"Says the guy who claimed to be the strongest alien EVER!" a voice exclaimed.

The red head turned around to see Nagumo, Suzuno and Saginuma standing behind him. The tulip-headed boy smirked at him, taking Midorikawa's hand and asked him to lead where the alien was.

"O-Of course Nagumo-san!" Midorikawa agreed.

Hiroto's face was full of shock. Was these three actually SIDING with Midorikawa? He wasn't a huge fan of anything mythical or 'alien' but, maybe they were right. So he decided to follow them...secretly, of course!

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"You sure we're at the right place, Midorikawa?" Nagumo asked as he checked under the bed that was in the room.

"Yeah, I'm SURE of it! It was in the girl's bedroom!" Midorikawa answered, scanning through the closet.

"Okay..." the three said in unison.

Yes, they were in girl's bedroom, a place FORBIDDEN for all the Sun Garden children to enter. Nagumo didn't understand why, and how, Midorikawa entered here, but that didn't matter now. They had a mission to do!

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, surprising the four teens, and out came a figure. The figure had messy hair standing out in every corner and it's face was the color of green. Only a towel was wrapped around it's body and her skin was all wrinkly. Saginuma's eyes widened, Suzuno was hiding behind said boy, Nagumo was biting his nails, and Midorikawa was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I-IT'S THE ALIEN! ! ! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ! !"

And in an instant, all of them, minus the alien, ran away from the room. And Hiroto, who was actually spying on them the whole time, accidentally bumped into Nagumo, shocking the tulip-headed boy and the others who saw him.

"G-GRAN? ! What are you doing here? !" Nagumo asked in an angered tone.

Hiroto felt sweat drip down his face but he tried to keep his cool,"Uh...well...I...um...you see, I was thinking of-"

"Joining us to capture the alien?" Saginuma asked.

"Y-Yeah! What Saginuma-san said!" Hiroto finished.

Nagumo glared at him suspiciously but he agreed anyway, with the others joining by his side. Hiroto thanked them and they all walked to Midorikawa's room to brainstorm their ideas to catch the 'alien'.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Ready Gran?" Burn asked the former Genesis captain, holding a white blanket sheet with Suzuno.

"Yeah..." Hiroto nodded, and as he made a signal, Saginuma barged into the room and called to the 'alien'.

"HEY YOU, COME AND GET ME! ! !" Saginuma exclaimed, running outside of the room.

The alien chased after him, it's hands trying to grab and slash him. That was when Hiroto gave another signal for Nagumo and Suzuno to let the white blanket cover the alien's face...and all five of them brought out their pillows, and they all hit the alien with it.

"TAKE THAT UGLY!" Nagumo yelled.

"AND THIS YOU MONSTER!" Suzuno shouted.

"Wait...WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? !" the alien spoke.

The five stopped hitting the alien, and awkward silence enveloped them.

...

...

...

"The alien..." Midorikawa began.

"...that voice..." Hiroto continued.

"...it's not an alien..." Nagumo pointed out.

"...it's actually..." Suzuno continued.

"...i-it's REINA? !" Saginuma finished.

"YES, IT'S ME! ! !" Reina exclaimed, removing the blanket from her body and giving the boys death glares, "I WAS JUST TAKING A SHOWER AND PUTTING ON MY MAKEUP AND...AND YOU ALL BARGE IN? ! WHAT KIND OF TEENAGERS ARE YOU? !"

Now Hiroto started to understand more of the 'alien', which was Reina. Her hair was a mess and was wet from the water, she had some sort of green-thingy on her face which girls use when wearing makeup, and she just wore a light blue towel around her.

"...Aren't teenagers perverts?" Nagumo asked before covering his mouth and regretting his words. He saw that Reina was giving him an icy stare, giving the tulip boy a cold shoulder.

"Burn..." the four teens said in unison.

"You...You're ALL going to PAY..." Reina said, cracking her knuckles and vein pops appearing on her head.

"Um...guys, I think now is a good time to run..." Hiroto pointed out, gulping too.

"Uh-huh..." the four answered.

And all of them started to run, with Reina on their tails and screaming, "GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED, ALIEN-LOVING FREAKS! ! !"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

If there was one thing that no one noticed, it was the two figures that were hiding on the tree that was in the garden of...Sun Garden. Both had spiky hair, one platinium blonde and the other, navy blue, and their eyes were dark in color. The platinium blonde was holding a video camera while the other just watched his friend.

"Gouenji-san, I don't understand why we have to recor-" the navy blue-haired boy tried to say but was cut off by the platinium blonde, who was too fixated on his 'recordings'.

"Quiet Toramaru! I'm recording here the biggest chase ever in Sun Garden! If I show this to Raimon...ha! That's revenge Hiroto for trying steal my girlfriend!"

"Wait Gouenji-san, you have a girlfriend?" the boy named Toramaru, asked again.

"I said that it is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Gouenji exclaimed, trying to move a little closer to the chase scene.

Toramaru facepalmed, "Gouenji-san, you're hopeless..."

_Crack_

Gouenji and Toramaru flinched at the sudden sound and turned to see that the branch they were sitting on was breaking. They tried to get down quickly but before they could even budge, the branch broke and they both fell to the ground.

"...Ow..." they both moaned in unison.

That was when Gouenji noticed that his camera was still in one piece, which he was grateful for. He jumped up quickly and started to make a run back to his house, with Toramaru following him.

Toramaru sighed, "Seriously Gouenji-san, you're REALLY hopeless..."

* * *

**A/N: And that is the conclusion of the chapter! ...SORRY FOR BAD HUMOR QAQ and here's the thing, ALL the short stories are connected, so yeah! And some might take place in GO or Chrono Stone, depending on which letter I choose! But they're ALL going to be connected, no matter what happens!**

**Oh, guess what's the next word for the next chapter! Since it's B...guess a word with the starting letter as B! Clue: Main characters is Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou...mostly FUDOU!**

**So now, please review! CX**


	2. B: BOTH BANANA AND BENCH!

**A/N: Yosh! Finally had the guts to continue writing this~...hehe...the guesses of the reviewers thought that I was going to write bench...hehe...WELL YOU'RE ALL...DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven, if I did...I'll probably make more hetero pairings...not yaoi cause, like seriously, will Level-5 even make a YAOI anime for kids? *shrugs shoulders***

**..Let us start!**

* * *

**~B in the Inazuma Eleven Alphabet stands for Ben...Bana...B...B...BOTH!~**

* * *

This was how a boy, named Fudou Akio, lived his day.

It was another, not-so-beautiful and cheery day. Somewhere nearby the outskirts of Inazuma Town, was the small house of where Fudou and his mother lived. Today was Saturday, a day where all kids would probably sleep in and do nothing...well, not for Fudou...

"Good morning, Okaa-san..." he greeted to his mother, rubbing his eyes from exhaustion.

His mother, who was cooking breakfast for the boy, turned her head to see him and greeted him with another 'Good morning'. Fudou slowly walked to his chair, and he let out another yawn. Last night, Coach Kudou made them practice all the way till 8'o clock at night...so you can say, he was at the point of exhaustion from the time he got home.

"So, what are you going to do today?" his mother asked him.

Fudou shrugged his shoulders at her, "Oh, the usual..."

"Ah..." her mother replied.

Then his mother handed him his breakfast. Today's breakfast was milk, french toast and some eggs...and Fudou's favorite, BANANAS! Fudou smiled gently at his mother before saying his thanks and started to eat.

After breakfast, he got up from his and decided to take a bath. With his banana-scented shampoo and conditioner, he massaged his scalp with it and used it to make his mohawk feel 'extravagant'. He took his banana-shaped soap and used it on his skin. Afterwards, he would go brush his teeth with his banana-flavored toothpaste.

After he finished his bath, he changed to his usual clothing, grabbed his banana-shaped wallet and walked off to the door.

"Bye Okaa-san, I'm off to be with my friends!" he said.

"Okay, have a good time!" she said.

But...Fudou doesn't do those things...does he?

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"FUDOU AKIO, YOU ARE LATE! ! !" A certain voice shouted to him, one that belonged to Kidou Yuuto.

Fudou rolled his eyes at him and took his seat. Currently, he was sitting on a chair with Kidou at his left and Sakuma at his right. Apparently, he was invited to eat lunch by Kidou, with Genda and Sakuma. The reason why he was late: He was too busy guarding his bench he forgot about the time.

"Hey, don't blame ME!" He said in annoyance, "I wanted to make sure that no one got my BENCH!"

And with that, he dragged a bench with him, using a rope which was tied to it. Kidou twitched his eye, Sakuma snickered and Genda widened his eyes and jawdropped. Fudou noticed this and glared at everyone.

"WHAT?! GOT A PROBLEM? !" he asked in an angered tone.

Everyone quickly looked away from him and right on time, a waitress came to their table. The four took their orders and while waiting, they talked about what to do for the rest of day...with Fudou not even caring about the talk, holding the rope which was attached to the bench and giving deadly glares at everyone who passed by them.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

After lunch, Kidou and Genda had to go do some errands, which left Sakuma and Fudou to stick together. Annoyed, Fudou started to walk away and Sakuma followed him all the way to the ice cream stand nearby the restaurant they were in.

What is Fudou doing here...?, Sakuma asked in his thoughts.

He quickly hid behind a nearby tree and watched as Fudou ordered a vanilla ice cream popsicle with hardened banana-flavored coating. Sakuma snickered and started to laugh.

What he didn't notice was Fudou actually saw him. So without Sakuma's knowledge, he slowly walked up to him and when he reached at a certain distance and tapped his foot, glaring at Sakuma.

And only now, did Sakuma see the angered Fudou Akio.

"H-H-Hi…" he murmured under his breath.

Fudou took a deep breath.

"IT'S…nothing…just DON'T…say anything…"

And he grabbed the boy's collar and walked away with him, receiving some uneasy glances from the people who passed by. After a few minutes, he let go of Sakuma's collar and he saw that they were inside a mall.

"Fudou…" Sakuma murmured under his breath.

He watched as Fudou tried to DESPERATELY remove the wrapper that covered the ice cream. He wanted to help but NO, Fudou was like: "I CAN DO THIS ON MY OWN YOU PENGUIN FREAK!"

Then suddenly…

_RIP_

The package was open but…the banana-coated ice cream…

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! !" Fudou screamed in a girly scream before grabbing the ice cream from the floor in two seconds flat.

Thank god, the coating was hard.

"Fudou…the ice cream's dirty now…THROW IT AWAY!" Sakuma shouted to him.

Fudou just pouted at him and shoved the popsicle at his face, "LOOK, there is NO dirt! And it didn't get passed the five second rule so THERE!"

Sakuma rolled his eyes at him and walked away from Fudou, leaving him to happily eat his banana-coated vanilla ice cream popsicle.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

It was already late afternoon and Fudou was tired from endless rampaging and chasing after people who were trying to sit down on his bench and eating bananas all day. On his way home, he accidentally bumped into two figures. Fudou easily recognized the two.

"Gouenji, Toramaru, what are you both doing here?" he asked in a suspicious tone, holding tightly the rope which was still connected to his bench.

Gouenji spoke up, "Uh…me and Toramaru were just hanging out…"

Toramaru nodded, "Yeah!"

Fudou rolled his eyes at them and pushed them away from his path, bringing the bench with him, "Well…goodbye…" and he left the both of them in silence.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

After Fudou left, Toramaru watched as Gouenji started to snicker under his breath and laugh while holding a video camera. Yup, you guessed it…they were recording Fudou…

"Gouenji-san, you're like a stalker now…" Toramaru said to him.

Gouenji stopped laughing and rolled his eyes at him in annoyance. The younger boy probably thinks now that Gouenji is CRAZY and PSYCHOTIC. But NO, Gouenji claims…

"C'mon Toramaru, I'm not a stalker…this is merely for the fun of REVENGE!" Gouenji exclaimed.

Toramaru started to shiver in fright, "Okay…if you say so…"

And that is how Fudou Akio lives his life…

* * *

**A/N: DONE! Wow, that was long~ XD so yeah…FUDOU IS SUCH A BANANA AND BENCH ADDICT WEEE! ! !~ He is like that in my fandom, deal with it *wears sunglasses***

**And a little game, anyone who can guess the 'C' of the next chapter will receive a prize of ONE STORY REQUEST! X33 And...that is all!~**

**Please review! X3 They are all appreciated~**


	3. C: Cartoons

**A/N: …I'm so lonely...forever alone me...QwQ why must life curse me?~**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven is Level-5's…obviously~**

**I have somehow lost the talent to bring in humor to my author's notes…I BLAME YOU SCHOOL! ! !**

* * *

**~C in the Inazuma Eleven Alphabet stands for Cartoons ~**

* * *

The first thing that Kazemaru didn't expect was to receive a phone call from Fubuki Shirou, the guy he would talk to RARELY. Nor, didn't he expect an invite to Shirou's place which, shockingly, belonged to Shirou's aunt that lived in Inazuma Town. Well, he had nothing to do that day so maybe…it wouldn't be bad to visit him for once, and perhaps get the chance to know him too.

He made himself ready; he wore a green jacket that came with a light green pattern and white hoodie, a yellow polo shirt inside the jacket, khaki pants, and white and green sneakers. He made a small memo to his parents that he will be leaving for a while and soon afterwards, he left the house.

He made small steps, looking over through his phone to check the directions of where Fubuki's house was. He turned left, right, left, left, up, up, down, right, left, east, west, everywhere else, until he stopped in front of a small house. It wasn't a really big or really small house; it was just a plain, old, simple house…which Kazemaru was grateful for. He didn't want to end up finding out that his friend was a RICH ASS BOY WITH ALL THE RICHES IN THE WORLD AND SHIZ.

With slow movements, he slowly walked to the door and he pressed at the door bell, "Hello, anybody home?"

The door opened and came out the quiet and calm Shirou. He wore a simple, plain white shirt, denim pants, and slippers. He smiled and greeted the windy defender happily, "Ahh~ hello there, Kazemaru-kun!"

"Hello Fubuki!" Kazemaru said to him, "So…I got your text message, you said you wanted to hang out with me today?"

Shirou nodded, "Hmm~ come with me then!"

Kazemaru obeyed the happy ice striker and followed him up to his room. When he entered the room, he found himself in a sky blue-painted room with a bed, study desk, closet, TV and doorway to the bathroom. He watched Shirou walk to a DVD rack that was assembled near the TV set and he took out a bunch of DVDs.

"Ne, Kazemaru -kun~ let's watch some cartoons!" Shirou exclaimed in a cheery voice.

…

…

…

"Eh…but Fubuki, that's a little childish…" Kazemaru complained.

Honestly, Kazemaru never liked cartoons. He's actually the last person you'll expect to even watch cartoons. The reason? He would always say that cartoons are for kids…hear that, FOR KIDS. The nerve of him made Shirou seethe in anger. Frustrated, he grabbed Kazemaru and dragged him all the way to the front of the TV.

"SIT. DOWN." Shirou commanded in an angered tone.

Kazemaru flinched and obeyed Shirou, sitting down on the floor almost immediately. Shirou placed the DVD inside the DVD player and gave Kazemaru a DEATH GLARE.

"NEVER. TEASE. ABOUT. MY. CARTOONS." Shirou said in a scary tone…and then, in a sweet and innocent voice while grabbing some chips, he said: "Now, enjoy Shirou's Cartoon Loving Treatment~"

Kazemaru just kept quiet and watched as the TV unfolded to him…the cartoon world.

First hour…

"You gotta ROYAL PROMISE ME, that you will NOT tell them there are zombies!"

"Um…I…I…"

Second hour…

"Now that you know the elements of a good cheer, let's hear one!"

The character took a deep breath…and—

"…Yay~" she SCREAMED in a SOFT VOICE.

Third hour…

"C'mon bro, give me some su—"

"NO! ! ! I DON'T WANNA GIVE YOU SUGAR! ! !"

Fourth hour…

"We are going to be VERY responsible, don't worry!"

"…Okay…I'll see you kids in an hour…C'MON RICHARD, GET YOUR BUTT TO THE CAR!"

"NO! ! !"

Outside the room…

Shirou's aunt was happily sitting on the couch and drinking a soothing cup of green tea. The music player was turned on and it played beautiful classical music by Mozart. Just as she decided to take a sip of her tea…she flinched at the sudden noise and dropped her cup.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !"

A few more hours later…

"So Kazemaru-kun~ what do you think?~" Shirou asked, taking the DVD out of the DVD player and placing it back into its case.

Kazemaru's eye was twitching at ALL the cartoons that he was forced to watch. There were so many that he couldn't remember what character is from where. Is Lil' D from Chowder or is Rigby from The Fairly Oddparents? He massaged his head to try and compose himself back into the real world.

But honestly, he had to admit that he enjoyed the cartoons. Watching them made him realize that he doesn't need to be a kid to watch them. He admired Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic because of her intellectual mind, Marceline from Adventure Time because of her amazing singing voice, Gumball Waterson from The Amazing World of Gumball because he's very funny and amusing, there are many more that he liked.

'Maybe I shouldn't judge people to quickly…' he thought as he stood up from the floor.

Not wanting to hear anymore of Shirou's rants, he made a silly excuse that he needed to go back to his home. He bid to him farewell and started to walk back to his home.

"Wow, it's 6 o'clock at night already? I must've been in that house for a long time…" Kazemaru mumbled, walking at the silent and dark pathway.

When he reached his house, he plopped himself onto the sofa in the living room of his house and turned in the TV. As if Shirou was there, the TV was showing My Little Pony. His eyes widened as soon as he saw it but he quickly calmed down.

"Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to watch cartoons…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Outside of the Kazemaru residence, on a tree, were two very familiar-looking boys. One was holding a video camera while the other was busy panicking because he didn't want to fall off the tree. Like, WHO WOULDN'T? !

"G-G-Gouenji-san! C-C-Can w-w-we g-get down f-from h-here? !" the scared boy asked in a frightened tone. But Gouenji didn't listen to the scared boy, he was too busy recording what Kazemaru was doing!

"Hehehe, this is so fun, right Toramaru?~" Gouenji asked in an yandere tone. Toramaru's eyes widened immediately. Gouenji was starting to scare him now…so much that Toramaru—will scream.

"HELP ME! ! !"

* * *

**A/N: ...What the hell am I doing to Gouenji? Eh, it's part of the plot XD so it doesn't matter o3o**

**Congratulations to Katsura-Angel for guessing this right! Wow, that was kinda unexpected XD and don't worry to all the others, I got something MUCH BETTER FOR TSUNAMI AND FUYUKA! MWAHAHAHAHA-snorts-HAHAHA... C:**

**Coming up next: D in the Inazuma Eleven Alphabet stands for Drapes, featuring Afuro Terumi, the Zeus Team and someone secret~ nishishi~ ;3**

**Review please? X3 I shall now play my newly downloaded video game, Ib! WOOHOO! XD**


End file.
